


Devil's Voice

by ArcMages



Series: Gifted Voice [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcMages/pseuds/ArcMages
Summary: ❝ This wasn't supposed to happen. ❞TRIGGER, one of Japan's the most popular male idol groups', center has a secret.Kujo's singing voice has the ability to steal the souls of those who listen to it.





	1. Rise of Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — This is part of a story which has two point of views: Tenn and Riku.  
> I wrote Tenn's side first then decided to add Riku's months later.  
> However, you're not entitled to read this one first. It's whichever you choose.

"IDOLiSH7 huh? They're getting up on the boards."

"Looks like they're going to make good competition."

Tenn Kujo heard his two comrades, Gaku and Ryuu, voices before entering into the venue lounge room with a small towel rested upon his shoulders. He had changed from his final concert costume into a simple pink shirt with a small breast pocket and jeans. His silky, white hair still wasn't completely dried out from the shower he had just taken. He stood off on the side of the couch, where Gaku and Ryuu sat, located in the middle of the room with a TV in front presenting the news about the new hit group IDOLiSH7.

"Yo, Tenn." Ryuu greeted him. The brown-haired male had the largest build which collided with his more shy personality. However, their fans would never get that hint.

Tenn didn't greet him back. His eyes were fixed on the TV. But it wasn't that he didn't hear his fellow band member, he just chose to ignore him. Which, by now, they were all used to his cold attitude. 

"What do you think of IDOLiSH7?" Gaku asked. His deep voice and sharp eyes made him seem more serious than he really was offscreen. While he had a quick temper, he also had a soft side.

Tenn was the youngest of the group at only 18 years. The main singer was far more reserved than the other two band members and disfavored casual interactions with others. He watched the TV for a couple of more moments, specifically eyeing the certain red-haired male in the center. 

Nanase Riku. His smiles and energetic dance moves gave off the vibe that he was enjoying himself on stage. 

Tenn's natural resting frown didn't change at the sight. "It doesn't concern me," he said. He shrugged in disinterest and headed off to the back of the room where the coffee maker was located. Though it was nearly midnight, he needed caffeine to continue his work during the night hours which included composing secret music of his own and discussions with the manager; Kaoru Anesagi. The manager often wished to see him at night because that's when consciences were put to sleep and all ears were turned away from the closed doors. Night was also the time Tenn despised the most, for this reason. 

"Alright. At least things are a bit more interesting now that we have some rising competition. An official rival group," the corner's of Gaku's lips rose in amusement. "Their song isn't so bad."

Just then, TRIGGER's manager walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He crossed his arms before speaking, "Reminder that your next performance will take place next week at the KingProducer awards. IDOLiSH7 will be taking their shot to preform there also. They'll be one of the first groups. So as TRIGGER being the finale performance and about 90% of the audience being your fans, I expect only the best from TRIGGER and none less." 

"Yes, manager." Tenn responded monotonously, taking a sip of his just-brewed coffee.

"You can't look down on us. On TRIGGER," Gaku snarked.

"We won't let you down!" Ryuu gave the manager a thumbs up.

Anesagi didn't give any signs of approval or satisfaction. He believed in performance, not words or potential. His serious expression didn't shift one bit. "Do, don't say," he simply said as he started to head out of the room, shooting a subtle glance by the corner of his eye over at Tenn before disappearing from sight.

Tenn placed his unfinished coffee cup down on the counter and headed out of the room without a word. He knew what that look meant. He felt a pang of stress clutching in his chest.

\- - -

A couple of hours later back at TRIGGER's headquarters, at the strike of 1AM, Tenn knocked on the manager's office door. "Tenn Kujo," he said, identifying himself.

"Enter," a muffled voice could be heard through the doors.

Tenn entered the room, shutting the doors behind him. The manager's office had an abundance of various books stuffed into two bookshelves which bordered the door against the wall. The desk was messy, many files were spread out across it's smooth surface along with a laptop. Anesagi sat behind the desk, a blinded window blocked out the city lights which illuminated the night dusk. 

Tenn sat down in front of the desk, across from Anesagi who was aggressively typing on his keyboard. "Well? What did you want to see me for?" he asked bluntly.

Anesagi took a pause from his typing and looked at Kujo directly in the eye. "It's about the KingProducer awards," his tone was deepened, "We can't afford to have this group, IDOLiSH7, become a threat to TRIGGER." 

Tenn knew this was coming. What else could the manager possibly want to see him in private for after all.

"I'll cut straight to the point," Anesagi continued, "I'll need you to use the Devil's Voice on IDOLiSH7 before they preform. Make sure they catch your voice from down the halls, as if you were practicing before the show."

Tenn felt his heart stop for a moment but he kept his calm composure, "I don't think that'll be necessary. They could never top TRIGGER. Our fans are devoted." 

The manager shook his head, "We must get rid of all possible rivals before they become an actual threat. Don't let your ego get in the way of your success."

He thought of Nanase Riku, his secret reason for being hesitant. Yet, his excuses would be no use against the manager. The best idea was to just play it out. "I understand. I won't let you down."

Anesagi nodded before waving off at him, "You mustn't. This is for the future of not just you, but TRIGGER. Consider Ryuu and Gaku. Now leave."

Tenn didn't say another word as he quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hallway, hustled. Then taking the elevator up, he arrived back to his room. He let out a small yawn and leaned against the door after shutting it, looking at the wooden floor.

_Riku. . . I'm sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awards are called KingProducer. In short, KingP. Which is a reference to the King Pudding Tamaki loves.
> 
> Find me on twitter : @newtexe, if you need to contact me or would just like to talk!


	2. Uncertainty

Panting, Tenn Kujo leaned against the smooth wall of TRIGGER's dance studio, trying to hold back his need for deep breathes. He lifted the water bottle from the table beside him and took in a gulp, accidentally letting out a deep exhale as he placed it back down. The bottom of his white hair resting upon his neck felt soaked from sweat. The fresh air conditioning prevented the performers from overheating luckily. Though that came as a disadvantage considering that the stage was significantly denser in heat. For the past couple of hours, the three members of TRIGGER had been vigorously practicing for the KingProducer awards, which were coming up just the next day. 

A shadow casted over Tenn's body. He looked up to see Gaku standing before him, the silver-haired male's significantly taller height looming over him, his sharp eyes staring down. Tenn raised a brow, giving a stern look silently communicating, 'what do you want?' 

"You seen to be out of it today. Your concentration was off," Gaku's low voice confronted.

"I couldn't get enough rest last night," Tenn quickly responded.

"You better tonight. We need to pull off the performance expected of us," Gaku headed off to the side of the table, swinging a clean, small towel around his neck.

"I know," Tenn scoffed.

"Hey - Don't fight guys!" Ryuu said, his voice sounding as if he was trying to keep himself together from bursting out.

"We're not," Tenn and Gaku said in sync before Gaku headed out of the door of the dance studio. The whole back of his shirt was stained in sweat. 

Tenn swiped a glance at Ryuu who was chuckling nervously. Often, Ryuu's anxiety got to the best of him. It was something Tenn had learned to ignore instead of bother himself with. The two then headed out after Gaku, taking a separate elevator from him. Together, they stood in the elevator silently for a couple of moments before Ryuu started to poke at the same thing Gaku had.

"Is something bothering you? Or on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing," Tenn replied bluntly. He didn't want to big deal with this.

"Oh. Uhm, well if there is. . ? You can always talk to me," Ryuu said awkwardly.

"Nothing is bothering me," Tenn said as the elevator let out a small ding and the doors separated to reveal the floor of the TRIGGER headquarters where the members' rooms where located. He exited the elevator and headed left, leaving Ryuu without another word. 

But he knew well what was bombarding his mind, consuming his concentration. He knew Gaku and Ryuu didn't believe him. As he approached his room, he shook his head slightly. ' _I can't let this get to me,_  ' he thought.

\- - -

Fans shouted at the tour van which was arriving close to the venue of the KingProducer awards, though they couldn't see through the tinted windows. Perhaps the most they could see would be the faint shadows of the TRIGGER members. Though the three could see the fans very well. Ryuu waved back at them, smiling to himself. Gaku crossed his legs, sitting back. He was listening to music, blocking out the sounds of the cheering fans. Tenn looked out through the windows, watching as they drove by the abundance of fans waiting in line, which stretched multiple blocks, to enter inside the venue. He didn't bother to wave back or smile, knowing they couldn't see him.

After the van settled inside of the garage where performers parked, the three hopped out of the and entered into venue through the back doors. The sound of the fans' cheers were silenced once they entered through the back door of the venue. For the next couple of hours, makeup was applied to them, they reviewed their dance once more, and fans had started to enter into the audience area. 

A knock startled Tenn Kujo in his dressing room. He wore a fancy costume of black leather decorated in sparse feathers which outlined his less masculine frame. Opening the door, he found himself face to face with Anesagi, TRIGGER's manager. The older male smiled down at him.

"I expect you to get the task down. The show starts in about forty minutes." There was nothing but seriousness in his voice. He meant business, and Tenn knew that.

"I will," Tenn responded. He avoided eye contact.

Though Tenn didn't feel confident. A certain someone's presence was likely to be here by now. . .

\- - -

He knew the voices the moment he heard them. They were lively and sounded awfully spirited. Especially that one with the ridiculous western accent, gave it all away. IDOLiSH7. 

Tenn had been standing against a wall of the hallway when he heard their voices echo down from the corner. His mind was conflicted, yet this was now the time. His moment to follow the manager's orders and use the Devil's voice. . . Something was holding him back. He knew what it was. Who it was. He didn't want any hinderance, though it couldn't be helped. And he barely understood this feeling.

"Agh, I'm so nervous!" Judging by the pitch of this male's voice, it was likely to be the orange-haired member who was the shortest and looked the youngest. 

"You'll all do great, I trust you!" A soft feminine voice said. Most likely their manager. He had heard from Gaku that their manager was a young woman. He was mildly interested in seeing who she was.

Tenn bit his bottom lip, the stress levels fluctuating in him. Now was the moment. He couldn't let this slip. . . Not unless if he wanted to receive chastisement from Anesagi. Then a particular voice caught his attention, stopping all time in place.

"I guess we all can't help but to feel nervous, huh?" A slight laugh followed. The male's voice was high and undeniably had a familiar tone to it. Nanase Riku.

An invisible force clutched inside of his chest. His throat felt tight, his palms sweating. He parted his lips, ready to let out a vocal note. He knew the Devil's voice could erase their memory of ever hearing his voice for this moment if he commanded it, and that's what he would do. Taking in a small breath, he then released an A-note. It was clear and light. Though the tempo shook towards the end of his hold. He then continued on with a couple of lines from one of TRIGGER's songs.

_Mess up the performance._

The talking had immediately come to a halt, his voice had reached the member's of IDOLiSH7 which were present just around the corner. Tenn cut off his voice, and waited a couple of seconds in silence. He panted lightly, his heart beating rapidly. Concern arose in him, such a simple act of singing shouldn't have taken such a toll on him. 

Right as he decided to take the turn down the hall and slip past the members while they were still momentarily affected by the suspending effect of the Devil's voice, an unexpected voice caught him by surprise.

"Tenn-ni?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenn is wrong about hearing the youngest member haha it's actually Mitsuki he hears.


	3. (un)Controlled

_"Tenn-ni?"_

It was at that moment all time ceased to progress. That familiar tone of voice, the nickname. . . It was no doubt Nanase Riku, the brother Tenn Kujo had left long ago. It had been close to ten years by now since they had last seen each other in person. He knew Riku had seen him on TV, banners, advertisements, news. . . Though it was only recently Tenn had been reminded of his brother at all, and to his surprise, on TV debuting as an idol. The idea baffled him. He found it atrocious to have his twin brother follow him in his footsteps as an idol. He wanted to ask Riku why he had pursued to become an idol. He wanted to stop him. Yet, his own concealed consciousness knew now wasn't the time, nor could he give up his detached disposition.

Though it wasn't just the idea of his brother suddenly showing up to confront him out of the blue that took him by shock. It was how. The Devil's voice should have froze him in his tracks and consciousness for a few moments. Yet, Riku seemed to be unaffected. Was it perhaps that his voice hadn't reached him?

Tenn Kujo didn't say a word. He kept his unfazed composure, as if he hadn't heard the voice of his brother. He lifted his weight off from the wall and walked past the red-haired male, and down the halls in the opposite direction of where the members of IDOLiSH7, who were frozen in place, were standing. As he walked off, he heard Riku's voice quietly mutter, "wait." It slipped past his mind with ease. Now was not the time to be distracted, the show started in approximately thirty minutes. He had finished the attempt to complete his task, though something was off.

\- - -

TRIGGER and Anesagi watched the TV livestream of the KingProducer awards from their lounging room. Tenn, seeming uninterested, watched with a frown upon his features, leaning on the side armrest of the couch which was settled against the red painted walls. Gaku and Ryuu had two completely different reactions to the different performances, they quarreled back and forth. 

Tenn could feel the director's eyes on him, he could tell he was searching for any silent message. But that was the only reason he kept a neutral frown. Eventually, the show host announced IDOLiSH7 to come on stage, introducing them as "new rising stars soon to make it to the charts!"

The four watched as the colorfully-haired group of 7 walked out onto stage, waving, wearing white-based costumes. The crowd was cheering, more than expected. The members were all different heights which made them look quite unorganized to Tenn. A couple of members spoke into the mic, saying about how they hope the audience will enjoy their performance and how far they plan to make it as an idol group. Riku, being the center, spoke with energy in his voice.

As they performed their song, the four watched intently. While the music style didn't especially appeal to him, he could tell they had worked hard to pull of this performance. They smiled, and danced energetically. Ryuu watched with glittery eyes, until Gaku bonked him on the head with a fist, knocking him out of it.

But the performance couldn't hold it's shine for long. As the song continued, Tenn noticed a loss in concentration from the idols, they were slightly moving out of sync. Specifically the light blue-haired male who seemed to particularly distracted. His eyes were wandering, he was dancing slower than the others, his pace was unsteadily gaining and losing speed. And the white-haired one seemed to be especially distracted by him. And in the center, Riku seemed to be out of breath as he sang. It was something performers and judges could recognize but most likely not the audience.

"Looks like they weren't really prepared enough, huh?" Gaku said smug.

"I wonder what's wrong. . ," Ryuu questioned, concerned.

"As expected of rookies," Anesagi smirked. "It just can't be helped."

Tenn watched the red-haired male struggling to dance and sing smoothly in the center. He pursed his lips, unsure of how to feel. Something was off about this performance. He had used the Devil's voice earlier but this performance seemed to be affected by external factors. They still seemed to function properly on their own, for their actions seemed to be of their own faults. Surely, something was off. 

As the song ended, they ended off with little energy. The white-haired male ran after the light blue-haired one, patting him on the back, saying something inaudible. A couple of other members couldn't hide their worry for Riku, who was heavily panting, as they exited the stage together. The audience was cheering nonetheless. The host then introduced the next group.

"Some rivals, huh?" Tenn finally spoke.

"They're definitely no competition after that," Gaku said.

"I'm sure it wasn't because of a lack of preparation. . !" Ryuu attempted to defend, being his typical self.

"No, it definitely was." Anesagi said confidently. "Now, shall we head backstage? Our shift is in about twenty minutes."

\- - -

"And the final performance, many of you have been waiting for. . .  TRIGGER!" 

The host introducing them was their cue. The three idols headed off onto stage, the heat of the lights immediately beating onto them. The cheers erupted from the audience, welcoming them warmly. They knew, much of the audience had only attended for TRIGGER. There was no excuse to let them down.

"Thank you, everyone!" Tenn spoke into the mic, he smiled. The chants of audience followed.

_TRIGGER! TRIGGER!_

"We're making this performance special for our fans, not just for a vote to win some competition. So please, enjoy the show we've worked hard for!" 

_TRIGGER! TRIGGER!_

The three lined up in their positions for their song as the lights dimmed. Tenn knew the fans would give them the votes, the win. It would be another victory for TRIGGER. Another task completed to satisfy Anesagi. A way to protect Riku.

And so, the colorful lights flashed on them. The three burst out of their tableau and danced, rocking their bodies and shifting their graceful feet.

_"Taste to you, taste to you. . ."_

Having the first solo part, he summoned the Devil's voice once more. It intertwined with his voice, reaching out to the mass audience. It consumed them, through their ears, and to their minds. The audience continued to chant, but their consciences were halted. What seemed like a lively audience was no more than empty soul containers. 

A pang of loneliness struck Tenn Kujo. He was singing to no one. He knew, he served no purpose to sing to these people other than to amuse Anesagi's demands. As he preformed the rest of the song, his throat felt tighter and tighter. Though he managed pushed through it with the built up stamina after strenuous work and practice, he still ended off the song with his body feeling exhausted. 

Regardless, they had pulled off a successful performance. The audience certainly wasn't let down. Gaku, noticing Tenn's panting, concluded the show with his short of thanks and love for the fans. They then exited the stage to have Anesagi greet them first. Tenn felt his vision start to blur out. 

"You three did just as expected. Now stay here for a moment, the winner will be announced soon," Anesagi glared down at Tenn.

Tenn shortened his breaths, making them quieter and less obvious though it was clear Anesagi had already caught on. Water bottles and towels were handed out to them from the backstage venue staff. 

\- - -

The three sat on a long bench just out in the hallway, where backstage was easily accessible. Upon taking a short rest, Tenn had regained his energy and breath. They watched the livestream from a TV. The hosts were discussing their favorite performances and the ones that stood out the most to them. They debated the winner aloud while the audience was casting their votes through their phones. This award wasn't particularly significant for TRIGGER but each one counted to an extent. Each award increased their popularity and fame. They had to hold up to the expectations of their fans. 

Just then, a blonde young woman with shoulder-length hair that stuck up resembling cat ears on her head came running by, a phone in her hand. Worry was conspicuously struck on her youthful face. "C - call the medics! We need help! Our center singer. . ," she stammered.

Tenn looked up at her as she headed through the backstage doors, calling out for help. Immediately, staff came scrambling out in a calm yet urgent manner, hearing her out. 

"IDOLiSH7's manager," Gaku pointed out, his voice had softened, which was a rare occurrence. But Tenn and Ryuu were too immersed in the distraction of chaos to take much note of it.

The three knew who was in trouble. The center who had seemingly struggled on stage earlier. But they hadn't considered that he could've been in serious danger. Tenn felt a tight squeeze in his chest as he watched IDOLiSH7's manager and a few staff dart down the halls, taking a left at an intersection. 

_This wasn't supposed to happen._


	4. True Desires

"And the winner of the KingProducer awards is no other than . . ."

Tenn's thought were interrupted by the host's dramatic voice through the TV screen. He stood up right from the bench, followed by Gaku and Ryuu. He opened the doors to the backstage, quickly stealing a glance at the corner of his eye over to his left before stepping past the corner, into the dark area. IDOLiSH7's manager and the few staff had already darted away.

The backstage area was dark. The floor was littered with cords of lights and mics, something that professionals would note with care. Light streamed out from where the stage side entrance was located and under the curtains. The audience was silent with tension. 

"TRIGGER!" 

As expected. This was TRIGGER's 10th consecutive win for best performance. Though that number wouldn't have been so impressive if Re:Vale were to attend award shows. Tenn nodded at Gaku and Ryuu before making his way towards the stage.

Anesagi clapped his hands together, "Great work!" He patted the three idols on their shoulders as they past by him.

The audience let out an immediate thunderous cheer the moment Tenn Kujo stepped into the light of the stage first, which Gaku and Ryuu at his sides. They waved at the mass of fans, smiling. They then stood in the middle of the stage where the hosts were located on chairs, one had a mini trophy in hand. 

The hosts stood up and bowed down, holding out the trophy. Tenn received it, handling it with care in two hands. He then bowed to the hosts along with Gaku and Ryuu. He then walked up to the mic which stood right in the center of the stage. 

With a warm smile on his face, he started off with a "thank you!" He then waited for the audience to quiet a bit before continuing. "We couldn't have done this without your votes. Every award proves the strong bond TRIGGER has with our fans. And I hope to only exceed your expectations and never let you down. We love you!" He then bowed down to the audience. 

Such empty words will always suffice. They never let down the fans, not when they were so forcibly infatuated. He wished these words had a true meaning to them. He wished he could have said those words truly from the bottom of his heart. It's not the fame he wanted to work hard for. A hidden part of him reached out for true appreciation. But never in his life has he gotten what he desired. Even if he got to stand on the stage, and dishonestly live out the dreams of many people out there in this world.

\- - -

"Hold on. I forgot something in my dressing room." Tenn stated, throwing his bag into tour bus. It lands right next to Gaku, who's staring daggers at him. They had all dressed back into casual clothes.

"Get it fast - I need to get back for rest."

"Get your rest on the ride home." He then walked back into the venue through the backdoor, not listening to whatever Gaku had said in retaliation. He heard Ryuu's voice try to calm the silver-haired male down.

On his way to the dressing rooms, he took the longer path through the hall where IDOLiSH7's room was located. Right after making a turn which lead to their hallway, he made eye contact with two individuals. He recognized them from their performance but didn't know their names, not that it mattered. 

"Ah," the short orange-haired male said when he spotted Tenn walking down the hall, nearing them. "Tenn Kujo?!"

"Hey, don't make a scene!" The dark blue-haired male said, nudging him. 

They seemed to have some sort of bond, one that was lacking in TRIGGER. Tenn didn't find it necessary to have a close bond with his colleagues. He found it unprofessional, the way IDOLiSH7 acted. Just as he walked past them silently, the higher voice called out to him, a shake was in his voice.

"Uhm - Could you help us out? The other guys are still changing and we have to stay here and keep an eye. . ."

"Don't spill out too much information!" The dark-haired one said. He then said to Tenn in a more composed manner, "Would you mind to call for a nurse back here?"

Tenn turned past the corner without a word. They didn't call back for him, luckily. He already knew what they were talking about. But it made sense that last thing they needed would be for a rival to be informed of their troubles. He past by his dorm room and made another minutes walk to the nurse's clinic. 

"Hello, I need you to check up on someone. . ."

\- - -

Tenn had returned back to the tour van with bandages wrapped around a small part of his arm. Climbing in next to Gaku, he said, "Sorry to keep you waiting." 

"It's fine. When did you get an injury? I don't recall that."

"Huh? Tenn, you're hurt?" Ryuu said from the back seat. He got the most space to himself but shared it with the bags that held their costumes and makeup. 

"It's nothing." Tenn replied. He wished Gaku had just minded his own business and sat in the back with Ryuu.

"Well it doesn't look like it's bleeding. So I guess it's fine." Gaku said, though there was suspicion in his voice. 

Ryuu let out a sigh of relief, "Whew, I'm glad."

None of them asked him what his business was. And Tenn appreciated that. 

They knew he wouldn't answer them anyways.

The door to the tour bus hadn't been shut yet. They were still waiting for their driver to finish packing up the materials in the trunk. Perhaps that was a mistake that Tenn soon regretted. 

"You saw Tenn-ni?" Nanase Riku's voice echoed throughout the garage.  IDOLiSH7 were leaving out through the back door of the venue to their tour van. 

"Yeah, he's awfully cold for a -" 

Tenn shut the door.

"Tenn-ni?" Gaku repeated. "He wasn't referring to you was he?"

Tenn rolled his eyes, "Of course not. How stupid can you be?"

"Well, I don't know anyone else named Tenn. Do you know him by any chance?" Gaku continued. This was the problem with spending every waking moment with the same people, they caught onto your habits. Gaku knew Tenn was simple dodging the topic.

"I don't know him." Tenn replied. 

Tenn watched the colorful group head to their tour bus and pack their bags inside. The manager got into the front seat. Right, they don't have any personal driver. Not yet. He watched Riku specifically. He was smiling while talking to his band members. He seemed to be enjoy himself.

 _At least he's okay._ Tenn felt a bit of relief wash through him. 

Still, he felt unsure inside. Had the Devil's voice hurt Riku physically? Or had Riku already acquired a medical condition that he hadn't been informed of? These ideas pondered in his head throughout the rest of the ride. He stole a quick glance back at Gaku and Ryuu, they had both fallen asleep. 

He looked through the window which reflected off the night lights of the city as the vehicle sped by. He saw Riku's face. It stared back at him, an expression of sorrow in his eyes. 

"I'll meet you again, someday." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last scene is inspired from Owari no Seraph! Could anyone tell?


	5. False Song

"This is the song for your next comeback."

Tenn looked at the sheet of music in front of him, examining the assortment of lyrics and notes. 'NATSU☆Shiyouze' it read at the top. The song played in his head as he read through the sheet. It certainly had a different concept compared to TRIGGER's usual theme.

"All thanks to your music producer here. Any day later and he would've been fired," Anesagi chuckled lowly. 

"I - I'm glad I could meet your requirements!" The man next to the manager said, he bowed down.

"A pretty well written song here. I expected none less from you. Maybe next time, just get it done on the first try," Anesagi critiqued. 

Tenn eyed the song producer who laughed nervously whilst agreeing along with an 'I won't let you down' then excusing himself from the office in a rather hustled manner. Tenn glanced over at Gaku and Ryuu to check for their reactions.

"Different concept huh?" Gaku asked.

"This song's a little different from our usual performances," Ryuu noted.

Anesagi smiled. "Well, a song's a song. Your fans will love it regardless because it is TRIGGER who is presenting it." His brows then furrowed. "Perhaps you have a problem with it?"

"Ah - No. Not at all. I look forward to our comeback," Ryuu said quickly. Gaku and Tenn nodded in agreement.

"Very well. You are now excused. Study the song and prepare for recording, that'll take place tomorrow."

"Thank you," Gaku said as the three left the manager's office and headed off towards the elevator of the TRIGGER headquarters.

Once the elevator doors closed, giving them some privacy, Gaku spoke to break the silence. "Tenn, you were silent. What do you think of the song?"

"As manager said, a song is a song," Tenn replied.

"Do you truly believe that?" Ryuu asked. 

Tenn closed his eyes and sighed. Of course, they could read right through him. "There's nothing I can do about it anyways."

 

* * *

 

Tenn didn't like the song. It didn't feel right. The keys of the vocals weren't fit to match TRIGGER. The notes were were higher and more. . . peppy. Personally, he just wasn't feeling it.

Regardless, he worked hard during the recording session. The manager was right. The fans would love it. It didn't matter if it was different or actual trash. 

Finishing off the final note of the session, he held back his pants. His throat was tight and his lungs felt as if they had been burned. 

"Good work," the staff said to him.

"Thank y -," Tenn's voice cut off before finishing the word. He brought a hand to his throat, brushing it gently with his fingers. "Excuse me, I need to hydrate myself." He left the recording room. Gaku and Ryuu were sitting in the lobby, they were chatting and practicing their parts.

"Oi, Tenn. How'd it go?" Ryuu called to him.

"Fine," Tenn replied. He dropped in a coin into the vending machine. A water bottle fell to the dispenser with a klunk. He reached in and pulled it out, then took a sip. His throat felt more soothed.

"Next, Gaku," The staff called from the room.

The silver-haired male stood up from his seat and headed into the recording room. 

 

* * *

 

A few days later, news had spread of their new song. It gained popularity the moment it was released, shooting up on the charts. Anesagi congratulated TRIGGER on their hard work and accomplishment. But there was more than just the news of their comeback that had spread. 

"IDOLiSH7's Nanase Riku fainted on final song during an outdoor concert," Gaku read the headlines of the article.

"That's horrible. . ." Ryuu commented. He genuinely looked worried. "This Riku seems to be having it hard physically."

Tenn was silent.

Gaku continued to read, "Their final song for the performance was the same song as TRIGGER's NATSU☆Shiyouze which happened to be playing on the billboards at the same time.

Tenn raised a brow. "You mean they have the same exact song?"

"It seems so."

"I don't understand - How could they have the same song? Song and lyrics. . ." Ryuu said.

"It's certainly suspicious," Gaku said. "I'll have to contact the manager." He played the video of IDOLiSH7 preforming the song and Riku's collapse. "I have to admit, it matches them more."

"It really does," Ryuu agreed.

"But it's not their song," Gaku said, "I wonder how they got their hands on it. . . And had the audacity to preform it on a stage right when we had just released it."

Ryuu's worried face asked the question Tenn had been keeping to himself, "Is Riku okay?"

"He was transported to the hospital immediately. I doubt they would report details of his medical condition though," Gaku replied. He scrolled down on the article. His silence said there was none.

"A professional shouldn't preform when they know they could ruin the moment for the fans," Tenn said. 

"I'm sure we've all noticed their performances have been quite sloppy recently."

Tenn nodded. He didn't continue on any further. He knew, hearing the song play on the billboard had affected their performance through the Devil's voice. He didn't want to imagine how that must've felt. Disregarding Riku for the sake of his own composure, he still had to question the confusion of the song. 

Watching the video, the worry on the IDOLiSH7 member's faces made him feel slightly envious inside. But the anxiety he buried down kept trying to climb out. Even with an internal war going on, his outward appearance expressed no sympathy.

 

* * *

 

As the days passed on, no more news of IDOLiSH7 was heard. TRIGGER had preformed multiple short stages to promote their song, which was skyrocketing off the charts. Tenn had been feeling more exhausted with each performance. And there was no way to hide it anymore than he already had.

"Tenn, you need to get rest! You're all worn out," Ryuu sat next to him on the bench in the backstage of the venue.

Tenn took a gulp of water, almost chugging it. "I'm fine."

"You're obviously not." Gaku stood before him, casting his shadow over. "If you let down the manager, you're gonna have it."

"I won't."

"How stubborn can you be?!" Gaku almost shouted. 

The two shared glares back at each other. 

"I'm a professional. I - " Tenn did not raise his voice, he couldn't even finish his statement before his own voice had cut him off.

"Tch. This man -"

Gaku was interrupted by the manager making his way over to the group, "You're lucky this is our last mini-concert for the season. But there is an official TRIGGER concert next week. I expect you to be well-rested by then."

"I will," Tenn said.

Those two words were empty. He really didn't know how much longer he could hold on nor how much rest he needed to recover from his fatigued state. Was a week really enough? The burning in his throat had traveled from his throat to his chest. His legs felt wobbly and his consciousness felt more than just dizzy. 

_What's happening to me?_

But as Tenn had feared, a week did not suffice. A fever had taken over him and he was sent to the hospital a day before the concert date.


	6. The Devil's Gift

The light that leaked through the slight opening of the curtains gave Tenn continuous throbs in the head. His throat felt strained, like someone were choking him with their grips just not tight enough to kill him off immediately. But it wasn't just his throat that took a fault, his chest had a pressure which pressed on consistently without taking a break.

Though he could still speak, it was recommended not to by the medical staff. The doctors couldn't identify specifically what could be causing the medical emergency, they only came up with suggestions. But Tenn knew, it couldn't be any normal problem fixed with medicine. There was something else, internally rotting him away.

The only plausible source for these symptoms would be the Devil's voice.

It was likely he had abused it, it took a heavy toll on him. Luckily, his breaths had returned back to normal by now. He hadn't sang in a few days. Perhaps that was the only way to cure his "fever," as Anesagi called it, was to avoid singing and overall the use of the Devil's voice.

Having an ability that other's couldn't came with a cost. But it wasn't a gift he asked for, nor wanted. This "gift," as his parents called it, wasn't one that he appreciated receiving. It was scary holding a dangerous secret from the rest of the world when you were especially exposed to it.

Tenn had been trapped in his own head since the day he had left the Nanase house. The only people who knew of his ability were his parents, who he didn't know the whereabouts of now, and Anesagi.

Anesagi saw beauty in the Devil's voice. He described it as "the key to one's deepest desires." His intention was clear. He could use the Devil's voice to alter how people thought of him. But the ability was held by Tenn Kujo, and could only be used by him. So Anesagi brought on a deal.

 

* * *

 

_"I need you to listen to me thoroughly," The pink-haired man said in a low voice._

_Tenn stared back at him, he nodded in response. Nobody else was in the office. He felt cornered, being in a barren office with a complete stranger who seemed to have malicious intent._

_"Come with me. I need you to allow me to use your special and unique gift to help me out. And in return, I will grant you fame, love, and all the money you could ever wish for," Anesagi bent down, resting on his knees to match Tenn's petite height._

_"I don't want fame. I already have money and love."_

_"Oh come now, there's no need to be stubborn. Fame and money are the top desires people wish for. People will do anything to get everything I am about to give you." Anesagi's larger hand rested on Tenn's fragile shoulder, he made direct eye contact._

_Tenn felt uncomfortable. He felt in danger. Danger that was merely a couple of inches from his body. Tenn shook his head. "I want to stay here with my family. . ."_

_"What's a family's love worth more than appreciation from all of Japan?"_

_Tenn didn't reply. He didn't particularly feel the need for validation of all of Japan._

_"Look, I don't want to make this difficult. Just come along with me. I promise it you will enjoy your new life and family name." Anesagi glared daggers at him. "If you don't, you are endangering your current family."_

_"How am I -"_

_"The Devil's voice is a very dangerous gift. It only harms those around you. Your family, being the closest to you, will only suffer with your presence. It should be in your best interest to protect your family and keep your ability a secret from Riku, not be selfish."_

_"N - No. . . That's not -"_

_"It's the truth. Now, come with me. It will protect your family from the danger that lies in you. I will teach you to use it for the benefit of others."_

_Tenn couldn't come up with how to respond. He didn't want to face it. The truth about his ability. He thought of Riku. Riku's smiling face as they baked together and played video games. His mind ran through the soft memories, the feelings of peace. He didn't want to loose those moments. But everything eventually came to end. Nothing lasted forever._

_Anesagi took Tenn's hand into his, which was significantly larger. "Now, let's go. You have a brand new life awaiting ahead of you from now on."_

_As they exited the office, Riku had been standing by the door. He jumped in surprise. "Tenn-nii!"_

_"Ri -"_

_Tenn was cut off by Anesagi, "Let's go." He pulled Tenn's hand, encouraging him to follow along._

_Tenn looked back at RIku as he walked off guided by Anesagi. The confusion and heartbreak on his brother's face spoke of an emotion even Tenn couldn't comprehend or want to understand._

_Riku took a couple of steps forward. "Tenn-nii. . . Where are you going? When are you coming back?" He was stopped in his tracks by his father who placed a hand on his small chest._

_Tenn turned as Anesagi lead him into the elevator. Now facing the hallway, he saw his father whisper something to Riku, who was staring back at Tenn. Tenn wondered what his father had said. No. The moment the elevator doors closed, blocking his visual of the two, he knew. That wasn't his father anymore. He no longer had any siblings. It was time to pack away those memories and burn them gone. There was no purpose in remembering something that he wouldn't ever come across again. A bunch of memories that served no purpose._

 

* * *

 

A tear ran down Tenn's cheek. The nostalgia had gotten the best of him despite his efforts to shut it out for the many years he had abandoned his family. His parents didn't stop him from leaving, they didn't even say goodbye. Nor did he. He didn't recall saying his farewells, even to his brother.

Tenn sat up in the hospital bed and wiped with a hand. It was close to midnight now. The concert had already started. He wondered how Gaku and Ryuu coped, how much more complicated he had made it for them. He wondered how his fans felt without TRIGGER's center on stage. No, they weren't real fans. It was likely they would just leave the venue without the power of the Devil's voice.

Tenn had never felt more alone.

He slid off of the bed, realizing his weight felt lighter than usual. In front of the mirror, he pulled off the hospital gown. Realizing he had lost a considerable amount of weight, he felt insecure. He was already underweight to start with for the presentation of an idol. But something caught his eye. Starting right underneath his neck, a purple blotch had reached out to his left shoulder. It looked like a large bruise. Tenn brought a finger up to the mark, as the skin made contact, he retracted his finger immediately. A burning sensation zapped near his collarbone.

Tenn felt his confidence drop down. This couldn't have formed in one night. It was far too big for the doctors to simply notice, especially with the hospital gown's low neckline. No one else could see it. He tossed on a casual long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Looking once more in the mirror, the purple mark was still visible on his neck.

With every move, his field of vision was moved strangely slow, he felt dizzy. As he opened the door, a doctor greeted him with some pitch in her voice in the hallway as if she had been waiting outside of the door. He told her he was going off for a midnight stroll, that he would be back within a few hours. The doctor, flustered, nodded rapidly, fiddling with the clipboard in her hands. She had not noticed anyone peculiar about him.

By the time he had reached the lake by taxi where the venue was right next to, it was past midnight. he rested his weight on the railing and gazed out at the moonlight's shine reflecting off on the water. It was beautiful.

He looked to the side at the venue. The only sounds he heard were the cars passing by behind him behind the decoration trees. Gaku and Ryuu were preforming now, most likely. He hoped they were holding up well without him.

He took a look at both sides, his left and right. No one.

Parting his lips, he let out a soft note escape his lungs. But it was soon quickly cut off as a series of hacking coughs overcame his system. _Goddamnit. . ._

Then a familiar voice had caught him by surprise. "Tenn-nii?"

Tenn shot a look in the direction of the voice. Riku was standing a few feet behind him, near the trees that separated the lake from the road. The red-haired male was wearing a pastel green shirt and casual jeans. Tenn let out a single harsh cough off to the side.

"Tenn-nii! Are you okay?" Riku came in closer in a rushed manner. He seemed panicked, placing a hand on Tenn's back.

"I'm fine." Tenn swatted Riku's hand away then headed off in the opposite direction, towards the venue.

"You're clearly not!" Riku shouted.

Tenn didn't say anything back. He continued on walking. It pained him to see Riku. He didn't want to deal with this. Not while he was in this state.

"Stop walking away from me!" Riku ran after Tenn, he grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

The sudden force, caused him to lose his balance, he left light as a feather. His body collided into Riku's.

"Woah-!" Riku, being steady, held onto Tenn's weight. "Tenn-nii, what's-" His finger came in contact with the mark on his shoulder, causing him to fling his hand away, wincing in pain.

Tenn, regaining his balance, stepped back. The skin around his collarbone stung. "Tch -"

Riku's eyes widened as his eyes examined Tenn. He was holding his own hand. "Tenn-ni. . . What is that on your neck?"


	7. The Truth

_Riku turned to Tenn, his large and youthful eyes spoke of prosperity. The cooling air of the beach brought on only tranquillity. The clear waves washing up gently against the shore and the delicate breeze that brushed against their skin. The two brothers sat next to each other on a large rock, they faced the sea, looking out over the crystal water which the bright sun shone on. Riku's legs hung down from the rock, kicking in the air occasionally. He hummed peacefully._

_Tenn looked back at Riku, his white hair ruffled in the wind. The sea air tasted salty. "What?" He asked._

_"Tenn-nii, let's sing!" Riku suggested._

_"Huh? Isn't that kind of embarrassing though. . ."_

_The red-haired boy shrugged. "Not really."_

_Tenn turned his head from side to side, checking for any other people who could be around. But there was no one in sight. The nearest town was about 5 kilometers from this spot. Not even their parents, who had gone off for a romantic stroll along the edges of the beach, were near. They had brought the two to a more isolated part of the beach, away from the crowd where there would be no need to look after the children. It had been an hour since their parents had left them, he wondered where they were now. If they were on their way back._

_Even without a response, Riku started. He let out a soft, high-pitched note facing the sea. "C'mon, It's fun!" He encouraged._

_Tenn rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine," he gave in. Following his brother, he sang a note, louder than Riku's so it could be heard over the waves and breeze. The note flew into the sea air freely, then got carried away by the wind. He smiled, Riku was right._

_But Riku didn't seem to anymore. He was taking in deep breaths, his mouth hung open._

_"What're you doing that for-"_

_"Oh - don't mind me. I'm just taking in the deeep breaths of the crispy air!" He said enthusiastically. But it ended off in a couple of light coughs._

_". . ." Tenn didn't particularly buy that. But he didn't mind enough to bother himself with it._

_Riku didn't sing anymore after that._

_Their parents had returned just a couple of minutes after that. The family collected together. Riku continued to cough, they were getting more violent. His mother patted his back, asking him what's wrong. Riku shook his head, saying he was fine but right after he said so, it was contradicted. His body collapsed to the ground loosely, luckily father had caught him on time._

_"Riku - What's wrong?!" His mother ran over, she pressed the back of his fingers against his forehead. "He's burning. . !"_

_"Let's get to a hospital, right now."_

 

* * *

 

Tenn pulled his shirt collar up, using his hand to try to cover the mark even though it did nothing.  _Riku can see it?_ "It's nothing," he said.

"Stop shutting me out!" Riku shouted. He stepped in closer to Tenn, his hand touching the one he used to cover the mark. "What is this. . ." he said, eyeing it.

"I don't know!" Tenn replied truthfully. "But there's nothing to do. It'll go away with time."

"Tenn-nii, I can help you!" Riku gripping Tenn's hand, pulling it away from his neck. "You might not believe me but, I can heal people!"

"What-?!" Tenn was speechless. Did Riku also have an ability?

Riku let out a soft note without further explanation. Tenn watched him, his lips pursed. 

But there was something else happening. A red glow formed on Riku's chest, right where his heart was located.

Tenn gasped. "Riku- NO!" 

But it was too late. "Tch-" Riku abruptly cut off his note and fell down to knees, his hands pressed on his chest. 

Tenn, in panic, scrambled over to his side. "Don't do that!" He shouted suddenly to his own surprise. But he had meant it. He had a sinking feeling about this.

The red-haired male panted, clutching at his chest. "Wh - What was that. . ." He looked up at Tenn, his eyes widened. "T - Tenn-nii, your face. . !"

Tenn slowly brought a hand up to left cheek, he didn't want to know what Riku was seeing. The careful skin to skin contact burned slightly. The purple mark had gone up under his eyes. There was no stopping it. 

"Riku," Tenn grabbed the younger male's shoulders. "I need you to explain to me, your voice. What're you talking about?" He kept a serious tone. This was something he needed to know. Something that he had been missing out for years when it could've changed everything, the path he chose and why.

"You don't know. . ." Riku almost whispered. His gloomy eyes starred at the mark on Tenn's before traveling down to the ground, where his scraped hand rested. "You're not the only one with a vocalic power. I have one too." 

"You know about my voice?" Tenn was almost speechless, he didn't know how to react to this.  _For how long had Riku known? How much did he know?_

"The Angel told me, about me. And you, she warned me. That your voice contrasts mine because. . . The Devil is by your side." The last words trailed off, as if he had said something he wasn't supposed to.

 _The Devil huh? If Riku had spoken to the Angel . . ._ Then how come Tenn hadn't once came in contact with the being behind his voice? Tenn's head clouded with questions. Riku clearly knew more about their abilities than he did. He felt deceived. This whole time, he had been running from the answer. The only one who could possibly understand him.

"Tenn-nii." Riku's eyes were more serious now, "I can heal you."

"You can't!" Tenn retaliated. "My ability, it hurts you! It hurts everyone. There's no-" He was cut off by a sudden blink of pressure that had applied to his body. His head rang, his vision was going black. "Tch. . ."

"Tenn-nii?! Tenn-nii!!" Riku's voice echoed in the background, though it was barely audible what he had said afterward for the words had scrambled together and mixed themselves up. 

Tenn felt a wave of pain crash through his left side. He had fallen to the ground. But he wasn't getting up. His vision wavered, looking out to the concrete which his face was scrapped against. Red started to consume him, swallowing him up, out of his own consciousness.

 

* * *

 

The Devil sat before him in a throne. His face was hard to make out, it was barely a normal human face. It looked all burnt and melted, his eyes glowed bright yellow. Large horns poked out from his head. His hand was rested on the side of the throne, one was holding a staff. He wore what seemed to be a large, ripped up tunic.

Tenn couldn't believe his eyes. He was facing the Devil himself. The one behind the power of his voice, the one who he never thought to be real. The 'Devil's voice' wasn't just a saying or a name. It was real. This was no dream. He was fully conscious here. 

It was hot. There was red smoke fuming out from all around the rocky platform he stood on. Tenn didn't bother to look over the platform. He didn't want to know what was underneath. He only faced the massive figure before him.

"Tenn Kujo. . ." The deep voice bellowed, it shook as if the voice hadn't been used in years. "We finally meet."

"Took you long enough," Tenn responded. He didn't feel intimidated, this being was behind him all this time.

"I see you have reunited with the Angel. Or should I say, the Angel's wielder." The Devil barely moved his mouth when he spoke. It seemed his whole body was just a boombox. He meant Riku, which Tenn knew and feared. 

"I need you to explain to me, what this power is," Tenn went straight to it. Now was the time, he could finally figure out the truth of the mystery he had been holding and using for practically his whole life so far.

"Greedy for answers huh. What if I said, the Angel is in danger right now because of you?"

Tenn glared at the figure, "What are you saying?"

"Power is my gift to you. You can control the minds of people and manipulate them. But it comes with a trade." The Devil held out his large hands, which were melting away down to the abyss of red steam beneath him. "Every time you use it, your soul degrades. You're trading your soul for me."

Tenn knew there was a cost. He didn't understand the soul concept but continued to listen.

"You've reached your limit. Now it's your body that's degrading."

"I'm dying in other words." Tenn had already accepted it. It was too late to turn back now and reverse the effects. 

"Correct. But there's something I've been so patiently waiting for," The Devil's voice boomed, "The Angel's soul."

Tenn growled under his breath, "What do you mean?" He had a bad feeling about this. It clearly involved Riku. 

"The Angel is healing you right now. With the risk that I could steal the wielder's soul. Foolish." The Devil's let out a thunderous laughter. "And that's what I'll do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally dropped the fantasy bomb on you guys and I'm sorry!


	8. A Soul

A soft voice simmered throughout the chamber. It sounded, accompanied by a series of jingling bells. The voice was soothing and perfectly on key. It was beautiful.

"Riku. . . No!" Tenn felt his heart drop as he took a step back on the rocky platform. There was no visible exit. All he saw around him was the glowing red sea of steam that blinded his view beyond it. Riku was endangering himself by healing him, and there was no way to stop it. Not when he was trapped. "Get me out of here!" Tenn shouted back at the large figure on the throne, who looked down at him as if he were a mere ant which served no purpose.

"There's no way out. Not until the Angel has you healed, and you have regained consciousness." The Devil's voice radiated, bouncing off the unseen walls. "And speaking of such, the wielder should be here any moment now."

"What do you m-?!"

"TENN-NII!"

Tenn whipped his head back towards where the voice was. There was a pulsing glow through the red steam that grabbed his attention. What he saw caused his mouth to drop in bewilderment. Riku, resting on a large ghostly human-like figure's shoulder. The Angel. She wore a long dress with a small bell attached to the neckline. Her silver hair swayed as if it were submerged underwater. Feathery wings flapped opened from her back, spreading out wide. Her appearance was far more graceful and beautiful compared to the Devil who just looked like a melting blob that could be a person.

She swooped down towards Tenn, where Riku jumped down from her shoulder, stumbling a bit and then embraced him into a tight squeeze. But what Tenn saw horrified him. Half of Riku's face had been taken over by a purple mark, overlapping an eye.

"Riku - You're not supposed to be here!" Tenn's heart pounded at the sight of his brother. "Get out, now!" His hands tightly gripped Riku's arms instead of hugging him back. The damage had been passed to Riku's body. Which meant. . . Tenn had been eliminated of it.

The Devil let out a tremendous laugh, "You're really the most foolish!"

Riku faced the Devil's throne, his face held only confidence. "I've chosen my path." The hair in his face swayed, barely covering the purple stain.

Tenn felt dizzy. He fell down to one knee, he used a hand to support himself but he felt significantly more heavy than a few seconds ago. "Riku . . ." He breathed, "Stop, don't do this. . ."

"Tenn-nii," Riku knelt down and placed a hand on Tenn's shoulder. He looked at him directly in the eyes, they spoke nothing but sincerity. "I know why you left. It's too selfless, you shouldn't have." A clouded tear dropped from down his eye, it was dark. "I've always love you."

Tenn watched the tear fall slowly, from when it dropped from Riku's cheek to the moment it hit the ground, still staying intact. His breathing became more heavy. His throat closed in on itself as he tried to hold back his tears. His heart slammed against his chest, trying to break out. It hurt. More than he could have ever imagined pain to feel. "Riku. . . do - n't." His voice felt far away. He could barely choke out words, his head felt heavy. His consciousness was slipping away, trying to pull him back out of the chamber.

But he didn't want to leave yet, not when Riku had just arrived. Not when his own brother was about to sacrifice himself. His soul, to the evil force which separated the both of them for almost as long as they could remember.

Riku stood up, though Tenn couldn't see what was happening. His gaze fixed on the ground as he tried to maintain his breaths, resisting the invisible force.

"Take me instead," Riku's voice spoke in the background.

"N - no . . !" Tenn gasped. This was it. He couldn't hold on for any longer, his field of vision had been consumed by specks of blacks. "I love -

 

\- you too." His eyelids slowly opened to reveal the empty, night-lit park. The stars off in the distance which illuminated the sky peacefully blinked. The sound of vehicles speeding by filled the background sound. It was as if nothing had happened. Tenn didn't move for a moment, he closed his eyes, trying to contemplate what had just happened.

A tear escaped from his eye.

With the force of his hands, he pulled himself up to a sitting position. He turned his head from side to side. No one was around. There wasn't a single trace of his brother left behind. More tears ran down his face, he let out a silent scream of grief. All this time, he had been running from what was most important to him. The only one who could possibly make him feel less alone in this world. And when they finally had reunited, it fell apart all over again.

Two twins, separated by fate from birth. Two gifts, contrasting each other so much that in the end, only only one could rise at the top. It wasn't like there wasn't enough room to fit the both of them. Greed and abnegation were in a never-ending war. They fought for as long as humanity existed. And there was no way to stop it until one prevailed at the top of all the sacrifices.

There was no telling who would win in the end. It haunted Tenn, if Riku was still fighting the Devil. If his soul had been stolen. There was no way to tell. Tenn brought himself to the railing of the water, he looked down at his reflection. The ripples distorted his face, but it was clear enough with the reflection from the light of the street lamps. The purple mark was cleared. His porcelain skin was back to how it was before. Tenn continued to stare down at his reflection, his hair fell, swaying in the almost nonexistent breeze. He watched the final tear drop down and join the pool of water beneath him, creating more ripples.

He pushed himself off of the railing and faced the venue. He wiped his face with his sleeve and let his feet carry him off to where his comrades were. If they even were still.

 

* * *

 

"Hurry, it's almost the final song!"

Tenn nodded at the staff member, he ran off to the backstage area. He had his fancy costume on, which included a glittery masquerade mask shaped like unfurled wings of an angel. The backstage area was dark. But the lights from the stage leaked through the curtains, making it easy to navigate over the scattered cords and equipment. The staff members gasped as his sudden presence.

"And now, it's time for our final song for tonight," Gaku's voice echoed throughout the venue.

Tenn held his breath as his legs moved on their own, running onto the stage. The bright lights shot across his field of vision, blinding him for a moment as he made his way to the center.

"T - TENN?!" Gaku stammered in surprised. A smile of relief formed on Ryuu's features, as he exclaimed, "Tenn!!" They were both shouting into the mics clipped into their costumes.

A thunderous cheer erupted. Tenn looked out into audience, adjusting his eyes. What he saw came as a surprise to him. The seats were visibly full. There was no sparse of emptiness. He eyes rested upon the sea of glow sticks and smiles on the faces of the abundance of fans. 

_Why're you all here. . ?_

Tenn couldn't help but to let out a gasp, blownaway. His gaze scanned the audience, taking in the view. The ends of his lips curled upwards slightly into a genuine smile of amusement. He looked at both Gaku and Ryuu. A tight feeling squeezed in his chest. But it was different from the one he had experienced earlier. This present one, certainly had a sweet touch to it.

"Everyone! It's time for our final song for tonight! I managed to make it on time," he spoke to the crowd, which responded in a high-pitched cheer.

The light's dimmed, swallowing the three into darkness as they took their positions. After a couple of seconds, the music started off, booming over the loudspeakers throughout the spacious yet packed venue.

❝ Souzou no . . . ❞

Gaku started off, the lights uncovered him. He faced the center of the stage, smirking at Tenn.

❝ Mukou e . . . ❞

Ryuu looked at Tenn through the darkness which was being lifted. 'Welcome back,' his lips formed.

Tenn nodded at both of them, then took a deep breath and let out a high note. One that was clear of the Devil's presence. One that was truly his, and had no other influence. The light's flashed, welcoming him.

❝ Hashiri dase ~ ! ❞

It was clear to him when the fans cheered in excitement. They were real. It wasn't the Devil's voice which had been controlling their minds. Tenn wished he had realized this earlier. The use of the Devil's voice had been pointless from the start. There was no need to cheat when he had already won. This whole time, he'd never been truly alone.

It hurt to think that he had ruined life for himself the moment he had left the Nanase family for his brother's own good. He knew it would take a while to get over what he had done, when he had thought it was the right thing to do. But deep down, he knew, Riku had only pure intentions when he had taken his place. It was time to make the best of what he now lacked. 

And it was at this moment, Tenn truly felt himself. And together with his pure voice and his friends by his side, he felt more . . .

❝ ALIVE! ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last song is Heavenly Visitor for those who couldn't make it out. 
> 
> Originally for the story, Tenn could control people's minds and he left Riku bc he didn't want to control him. But I ended up making it more dramatic than that.
> 
> This was my first IDOLiSH7 fanfic.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I might write a second story for the same series from Riku's perspective, if you guys support that idea.


End file.
